1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to service creation, and more particularly to service creation based on hierarchical relationships between/among components on an environment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Information technology (IT) clouds, implemented as virtualized data centers, have enabled new opportunities for the creation, deployment, management and usability of new services. Distributed users, from individuals to businesses, have been taking advantage of the cloud services automation and scalability benefits. However, the work of creating services is dominated by intensive manual labor. Even in cases where offerings have similar infrastructure requirements and dependencies, the solutions are typically built from scratch as separated entities, making the service development ineffective and error prone.
Therefore a need exists for means for enabling a semi-automated service creation by leveraging a graph knowledge representation of existing services, processes and their constraints.